


A War of Lust

by ExyEimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explosions, M/M, Wedding, a sunrise of what?, aggressive cuddling, april fools!, from a crack generator, gratuitous kinks, not a real fic, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/ExyEimi
Summary: This is the story of one lone hero's struggle to overcome the forces of evil.This hotness's name: Neil!





	A War of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my iPad, using an unfamiliar Bluetooth keyboard. Please let me know if you spotted typos!

Everyone who looked could see there was an undeniably ravenous animal attraction between Neil and Andrew. No one could deny it.

No one except Andrew and Neil, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each other. Unaware of their boundless, uncontrollable lust.

Every time they met, they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what what was really going on between them.

A war of lust.

And everyone knew that it was an unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war. Something had to be done. Or some _one._

This is the story of one lone hero's struggle to overcome the forces of evil. This hotness's name:Neil!

 

* * *

In the middle of all this, finally, Kevin could stand it no longer.  He found Neil and pulled him to one side. 

"That's it!  It's ruining the team.  It's clear you can't function while Andrew is around!" 

"What?  No!  I'm fine." 

"No. It's very clear. You need to do the aggressive cuddling with him!" 

Everyone else in the room nodded at this. 

"But doing the aggressive cuddling with Andrew... Isn't that - umm - wrong?"

"Oh, sure, it's very wrong.  Very, very wrong. But just because something's wrong, doesn't mean it shouldn't happen, does it?" 

"No," said Neil.  "I suppose not." 

Neil wandered off, thinking about the aggressive cuddling.  How would he introduce the idea to Andrew? And would he accept it? 

 

* * *

 

Neil was up earlier than usual.  He was super excited.  After all, today was his wedding day! 

Neil danced through the room, sang a little bit, and couldn't wait until the evening.  Today he would finally be married to Andrew! 

Of course, for this day, Neil had chosen the best wedding cake.  And the best wedding catering. And invited all his friends to come (except Allison, she was a bitch).  Andrew himself was also up early in the morning, doing his stretches and exercise so that he'd look nice and buff in his suit. 

Neil was trying out his wedding dress in front of the mirror.  There had been a mixup at the dresser, but Andrew thought it was kind of funny so they went along with it. 

But of course, most importantly of all: Neil couldn't wait until the actual night.  See, Neil had a bit of an alarm clock kink, but had kept it a secret so far.  Neil felt there had to be at least one thing Andrew should only discover on their wedding night. He was oh! So excited to finally share that last tidbit with Andrew. 

 

The day was coming along nicely. Neil received lots of compliments for his dress. Andrew looked fabulous in his suit. His muscles nicely toned and the suit was just the right kind of tight. Neil loved watching his love, with those sweet lips of his touching the wine glass, soaking them in the red liquid.  He could kiss those lips all night long.  And those hands. Neil looked at them absentmindedly, ignoring the person talking to him on his other side. Andrew's hands were so full of power. The way he grabbed Neil's fingers as they cut into the cake.  The way he held Neil's wrists as the wedges were excised. Those hands would soon be on Neil's chest, and he simply couldn't wait. 

There was a speech or two, proclaiming that there had never been such a perfect couple as Neil and Andrew, and that the Universe had never seen such love. Everyone cheered and rejoiced.  There were flower petals and rice falling down on them, and songs being sung in their names. Or so it should have been. 

Because as Neil stood at the altar, about to give his vows to Andrew, suddenly...

An explosion!

Allison rose from the smoke. 

"Stop!" She cried. "You are making a mistake!" The crowd gasped and drew back. "I should be with Andrew," Allison declared. "I knew something was up, you were way too happy the last time we spat insults at each other."  She made her way down from the rubble as she spoke.  "Of course, there was also this!" She took out a sheet of paper, folded it into an airplane, and fired it at Neil. 

Neil unfolded it and found their wedding invitation. Allison laughed loudly. 

"Oh yeah, you were willing to invite Riko, but not me? I did what I had to: I went to Riko, defeated him, and took his invitation!" 

Neil knew that Allison could be powerful.  Before she'd turned into such a colossal bitch, they'd been fighting RIko side by side. But Neil didn't know that Allison could have defeated Riko alone, as long as she had sufficient motivation.  It was a tremendous and unpleasant surprise.

"Hahahahahaha!" Allison laughed.  "Now to enact my plan! Not only am I here to stop your wedding, but to make it impossible!"  The trolls took Kevin and shoved him forward before doing the same with Andrew. Allison took Andrew's hand.  "Now, Kevin, wed me! Otherwise I will kill all you love! And Neil, if you even think about trying to stop me, I will resurrect Riko!" 

Neil felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. What an impossible choice! Give up the love of his life, or save the world from Riko. It was almost as if fate or God had set everything in motion purely to torture him. 

His agony faded quickly as a plan arrived in his head.  While Allison was distracted, Neil pulled Andrew away for a private moment. 

"Neil, we have to do it," he said.

"I know," replied Neil.  "My old team told me as well. Our feelings are causing problems for everyone."

"So are we agreed? We finally let our feelings out of the cage of repression they've been trapped in all this time?" 

"Yes," said Neil. "For the team." 

Andrew shook his head.  "No," he said. "For us." 

Neil couldn't take it anymore. He leapt on Andrew, their raging desire finally unleashed. They quickly became a ball of seething body parts, arms and legs tangled together. Neil didn't know what to focus on first.

"More, more, more!" Whispered Andrew.  Their lovemaking was like a sunrise of penises. 

Things got...messy....from that point on. 

* * *

 

Nearby, the others occasionally heard screams, but politely ignored it.  This had been coming for far too long to ruin it now - and the team bonding was sorely needed. 

"Urgh," said Neil, putting up his most bored voice. "Well, I didn't really want him anyway. I just said that to rile you up." 

"What?!" Said Allison in utter disbelief. 

"Yeah, I was just so angry up over, y'know, that thing. So I decided I would marry Andrew just to make you jealous." And then Neil thought of something that would make the ruse even better.  "Because really," he said. "I love you." 

Allison stood there baffled.  All of her thugs looked at her, unsure of what to do. 

"Y-you mean that?" She asked. 

"Of course not!" Said Andrew, and in the unguarded moment, he knocked Allison unconscious. "Haha, didn't expect that, did you bitch?" Andrew laughed loudly. All the guests and Neil laughed as well. 

Afterwards, when the police came and arrested Allison, the wedding continued. 

And as Neil predicted, that evening, he could finally show off his kink.  It turned out that Andrew had a secret of his own.  He removed his shirt and revealed that he'd been wearing nipple clamps the whole time. Neil thought it was pretty hot, and it became a really, really nice night. 

Although somewhere deep inside, Neil felt a little doubt over his proclamation of love towards Allison. Perhaps there had been truth to it after all. Maybe their rivalry was nothing more than elaborate foreplay? 

Nonetheless, it was too late.  Andrew was Neil's life-partner now. He wondered if maybe, after Allison's release from jail, if he could perhaps convince Andrew to explore more kinks with the both of them. 

Then Andrew pounced on him and thinking became a thing of the past. 

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOLS!
> 
> I didn't write this at all. It came from [The Fanfic Maker](fanficmaker.com)


End file.
